Percy JacksonFredbearNightmare one and the same
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Percy Jackson lost his mother got adopted and his older brother is tormenting him mentaly by scareing him with his friend's about the nearby Resturont called fredbear's diner and soon enough it will be time for some payback time for the nightmare's to begin
1. Chapter 1:I'm Sorry

Chapter 1: I'm sorry  
Percy jackson was set on the couch watching as his older brother and his friends eating snack's in the kitchen well watching them through tear's lately becouse of his older brother's bullying Percy had been know to cry a lot more often, in fact Vincent (Percy's older brother) and his friend's had started calling Percy the crying child and Percy hated it here, the 4 year old child hoped every day that his father who his mother had told him was lost at sea would come and save him from this family  
you see the reason why Percy is with this family and not his mother is because she had got into a car wreak although when Percy had saw the claw marks on the side of the car he started to have misgiving's about that although after that Gabe his mother's boyfriend skipped town so he wouldn't have to take care of him so the police threw him into a orphanage were he was acutely quickly adopted by a man wearing a purple uniform and when asked about it on the way to the car all he said was that it was his uniform for his job as the night guard for fredbear's diner and then added about how his son would love having Percy around  
Percy would have agreed if it hadn't had been that the adult had neglected to meantion one little dittail the family had lost both the mother and daughter of the family from a fire at a sister location of fredbear's diner and also the fact that Vincent was quick to anger and did not like reminder's so haveing a younger sibling was a blow to him causing said older boy to dispise Percy but back to where we were before I went to the past  
"come on Jeremy there has to be a way that we can scare the kid more today" Vincent asked to the smartest of there group of four there was Jeremy Fitzgerald the smartest, Mike Schemit the bravest of the group, Fritch Smith the weak link he was the one that the other boy's hide behind becouse no one would think nice young Fritch would do any thing wrong, and lastly Vincent the leader of the group and each had there own favrite animatronic from Fredbear's Vincent's is Foxy, Fritch's is Bonnie, Mike's is Freddy, and Jermey's would be Chica heck Percy had his own favrite Fredbear the Golden bear in fact  
"they should proubly relise we are right here and can hear them" the Fredbear Plushy said setting on Percy's lap yep the toy talked you see being all alone all the time had Percy makeing himself some imaginary friends at first it was okay but when Vincent's dad 'Percy would never call him his own becouse of the fact he never helped Percy' saw Percy talking to his six toy plushes of the Fazbear gang he had brought him to a doctor just to be sure and it turned out Percy had a form of Ash Burger's sendrom causing him to be a bit skittish around people and haveing a slight lisp although this also meant that Percy had a great imaginacin wich could be both a blessing and a curse sometime's  
"yar I be agreeing Fredbear but this Scallyrag's are making plan's to harm are Perceous? we might as well listen to the buckenir's tell there plan in front of us" Faxy said giving a thumb's up and Percy guessed proply would have been giving a confedent smile if it wasn't for the fact that Vinicent had cut of his head to use as a mask to scare Percy with  
"well how many day's until the kid's birthday" Jeremy asked only slightly looking at Percy  
"it's in four day's" Vinicent said smirking while also causing the other's to smirk  
"oh no those boy's better not do any thing to you during your birthday Percy" Chica said glaring at the teen's this also caused Percy to remember what Vincint had been doing to him latly locking him in his bedroom and jumpscaring him from behind the t'v yesterday and today this only made him cry a little bit more although the teen's didn't notice  
"oh I know just the thing" Mike said suddenly pulling the other teen's away this caused some fear in Percy before he calmed down from a command from the simi leader of his plushes  
"Percy stop worrying about it until it happen's" Freddy said staring right into Percy's eye's  
"yees your your right Freddy I shouldn't let them get to me" Percy said quitely while also twitching at his own voice it was barrly a squick but it caused grating on anyone's ear's when they hear him talk and uselly adult's treid to leave quickly becouse the silent voice was both hard to hear and caused a slight pain to there ear's  
so for the rest of the day Percy and his Plushy's just played and had fun but the next day Vincent took Percy to Fredbear's diner and locked him in the part's and service room with all the broken animatronic's but after the janitor let him out he started exploreing the place more but got scared becouse of the Fredbear costum becouse he had seen Vincent's dad help some of the worker's put on the suit's 'I am not going to be around a faeck Fredbear' Percy thought hideing under the table in the main party room until he left then Percy left the resturont and headed home alone only to get jump scared again by his brother on the day before his birthday  
and today is Percy's birthday he had just entered the resturant after his Plushes said happy birthday to him right now the only Plushy he had was Fredbear  
"well looky here the birthday boy" Vincent said coming up behind Percy and snatching the Fredbear plushy  
"oh but look at this I think the kid is getting to old for this plush toy's don't you think so guy's" Vincent said causing Percy to swing around and see Vincent and his friends all around him and all wearing Mask's of there favrite animatronic  
"yeah Vincent let's break the toy" Mike said grabing Fredbear and ripping of his arm before throwing him in the trash  
"NO" Percy said starting to cry  
"oh look he's crying again oh I know just what well cheer him up" Jermey said under his Chica mask  
"realy what" Vincent asked  
"I kiss from Fredbear of caurse" Jermey said picking up Percy  
"let me go" Percy yelled when the rest started to pick him up  
"well what do you know he can yell" Fritch said coldly while they were draging the kid more into the party room  
"please Please no" Percy cryed trying to get out of there grip  
"oh come on it's just a kiss" Vincent said getting annoyed  
"oh I know we should put him inside Fredbear's mouth like a bear attack" Mike said  
then the group tossed Percy inside the anematronic's mouth  
"I don't want to die" Percy yelled causeing the group to look at each other  
"who said anything about dying" Vincent said before they heared a crunching noise  
"crap I thought the anematronic was turned off" Jermey said rushing forward  
"NO" Percy screamed while the teen's rushed to him only for all the people in the other room's went silent when they heard a loud Crunch  
"no NO get him out of there" Vincent cryed when the Parent's and other adult's arrived after they got Percy's body out Vincent started to cry seeing the mangled body  
"I'm Sorry I'm sorry" Vincent said crying in a corner as the peremidic's took Percy away to the hospital


	2. Chapter 2:Broken Mind

Chapter 2: Broken Mind

Percy woke up barley minutes later underneith a table  
"what where am I" Percy asked walking out of under the table but froze when he saw the Fredbear Animatroinc still with blood in it's mouth causing Percy to rush to the nearest reflectev surface only to jump back when he saw the cruel bite marks across his forhead and upon filling on the back of his head could just make out the bike marks  
 _"oh Percy what did they do to you"_ a voice said near by causing Percy to swing around only to find his Fredbear Plushy with his arm sown back on with the rest of Percy's plaushes around him even foxy had gotten his head back  
"guy's what what happened to me all all I remmember is getting my head crushed" Percy said holding unto his head while finding it hard to breath almost like he was being chocked  
 _"we don't know Percy we don't know"_ Fredbear said before all of them moved forward and hugged Percy causing the being chocked fealling to go away then his eye's hardened a bit "then I remmeber Vincent crying out how he was sorry" Percy said shaking his head  
"does he honistly think I could acept his oppolige after all he did" Percy said but the toy's started to notice that Percy's eye's were going a deep black with a white dot in the middle  
"I guess I should get some revenge then" Percy said then he shook his head causing his eye's to turn back to normal  
"what the heck" Percy asked looking around then he noticed he was being hugged from behind and when he turned around he saw a pitch black verzion of Fredbear Plushy with a gold hat and bowtie  
"who are you" Percy asked looking at the plush  
"I am nightmare and I am your anger" Nightmare said walking up beside Fredbear  
"and I think I can explain what happened to you" a voice said from behind Percy causing the 5 year old to swing around only to see a man at about 20 years old wearing some Robes that seemed to show only harm to a person while the face and skin was pale like the person never went outside but that wasn't what made Percy crinch it was the frown on his face like this person thought he was wasting time  
"who are you" Percy asked looking into the adult's brown eye's  
"I am Hades God of the underworld and you would be Percy Jackson son of Posiden or what used to be Percy Jackson" Hades said walking around Percy  
"what do you mean used to be" Percy asked looking at his plushes  
"what I mean is that you are dead and right now nothing more then a ghost usely one of my servent's would have brought you to the underworld but becouse of the fact your Posiden's son that would make you my nephew so I thought I would come personaly" Hades said shrugging his shoulder's  
"I doubt I am Posiden's son but Mom did tell me enough Greek legend's" Percy said smileing at the memoiry "but know I have to take you to the underworld Percy" Hades said walking toward the child  
"wait" Percy said causing Hades to stop and raise a eyebrow  
"I might not fully agree with Nightmare but Vinicent must at least pay for what happened" Percy said looking straight into Hades eye's and what the lord of the dead saw in those eye's should not be in a 5 year's old "you know when I look into your eye's I almost swear I can tell you're insane" Hades said frowning and causing Percy to look down  
"but you still have control it seem's it's like your split both sane and insane" Hades continued then he noticed Percy smirking  
"so what your saying is that my mind is broken" Percy said looking at his hands  
"yes it seem's your soul split into this Plushes each show's one of your emotion's and they are keeping you here" Hades said looking down at the plushes  
"but what I find intriging is the fact that the Fredbear you called it and Nightmare Plushes seem to have your consionse inside of them one all your dark thought's while the other has the light or good thought's but either way your still Broken" Hades said then he noticed that Percy was looking at the Fredbear animatronic and the blood "well then I guess I should break his mind in return" Percy said grinning an almost insane grin  
"and I know just how" Percy said looking at his Plushes  
"who want's to be a nightmare" Percy asked getting nod's from all the toy's "well then let's get started" Percy said before starting a song to pass the time (Break my mind by DAgames) Welcome little child to your darkest fears inside come and join the fun take a journey through the night  
then Percy picked up Foxy from where he was and started to change him into something else  
Watch the closet door's or else the night consumes you more taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light  
then Percy throw's Foxy who transform's into a Nightmares verzion with armor plating and sharp teeth  
SO Grab your only ammunition Your common sense and torch the corridors are filled with Fright  
here Percy grab's both Bonnie and Chica and start's again  
when something's on the porch How long will you last through these memories of the past since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours  
then Percy tosses them again turning them into the stuff of Nightmares Forced down to reckoning your dreams become the sickening you thought you were alone No they bite you to the bone  
YOU SHOUT  
BREAK  
BREAK  
BREAK MY MIND  
Break it 'till the tale unwinds force my thoughts through hell and back or leave me alone tonight  
Percy start's to spin picking us Fredbear and tossing him up while transforming Freddy  
BREAK  
BREAK  
Break my heart Break me 'till I fall apart this can't be real this can't be right Now die inside the flames of your fright you thought your safest place to breathe was right inside your room but once the clock begins to chime your fate will lead to doom you're looking left and Right through the doors you shut so tight but as long as you're away they open up to scare you soon  
then Percy pokes FredBear changing him  
SO Keep an eye on all your toys 'cus some don't look the same your chance to act is short enough to turn your mind insane  
then Percy grabs a extra toy from the toy shop near by "this one was alway's Vincent's secound Favrite" Percy said before changing it the plushtrap gets impatient from the overwhelmed sensation So be sure to keep him on the chair or time will surely drain Forced down to Reckoning your dreams become the sickening you thought you were alone no they bite you to the bone  
YOU SHOUT  
BREAK  
BREAK  
Break my mind  
Break it 'till the tale unwinds Force my thoughts through hell and back or leave me alone tonight  
BREAK  
BREAK  
Break my heart Break me 'till I fall apart this can't be real this can't be right now die inside the flames of your fRIGHT-  
here Nightmare sit's up on Percy's shoulder and touch's Percy's head makeing his eye's turn Pitch black with white dot's in the middle  
Hey kid! why do you moan?! We can't help but notice that you're home alone your parents clearly trust you to be away without a Phone call that's not all your flashlight is limited that can't be helpful to keep you Prohibited Don't be scared it's not like we care your nightmare is all that we wanted prepared  
then Percy grabbed three more Freddy toy's and turned them into mini Nightmares  
on the bed just don't be mislead those toy's were just meant to like you to be bled The cloiset Whoops! I wouldn't run over cus Foxy's inside and he seems Out of Order  
Here Foxy start to laugh  
oh and look you know these guy's Chica and Bonnie don't look so alive  
Percy sang this with both on his right and left  
the cupcake is torn your death was reborn can you survive 'till the crack of Dawn  
then Fredbear touched Percy's head making his eye's turn from the black to pure white with a black dot in the middle  
 _Watch your back take a Turn to the left and the right_  
then Nightmare sang alone without Percy  
There's no end in sight your darkest of nights they burn you inside BEGIN Night 5  
Fredbear started singing alone  
 _Watch your back check the halls for your chance to survive_  
the shadows enraged your mind's Getting phased your life is No longer SAFE  
Percy signaled everyone to stop singing  
I am all alone I'm surrounded by the fears Haunted with shackles now they sent me straight to tears I'm not allowed to cry 'cus they told me I would die  
Oh no...  
they're getting near...  
Help me... (laughter) Percy sang this with a grin Then Percy, Fredbear, and Nightmare all sang together  
 _BREAK BREAK Break my mind Break it 'till the tale unwinds force my thoughts through hell and back or leave me alone tonight BREAK BREAK Break my heart Break me 'till I fall apart this can't be real this can't be right now die inside the flames of your fRIGHT..._  
 _Watch your back Take a turn to the left and the right_  
Nowhere to Run  
Nowhere to hide  
 _Watch your back try your best to survive the night.._  
Nowhere to Run try and survive the night then Percy sang letting Nightmare surge to him and transforming him into his Nightmare form They're here! (Screech)  
after the group left Hades slumped and started to laugh "I like that kid he's the first person ever to make me have a bit of fear I might just have to keep him around my place I'm surprised his Posiden's son" Hades said smirking before disappearing


	3. Chapter 3: You can't escape me

Chapter 3: You can't escape me

Bold-Nightmare  
Cursive-Fredbear  
normal-everyone else  
Percy had final gotten back home only to find all of his stuff had been moved into his brother's room and to find his brother asleep on his bed while hugging the Freddy plushy {the room is the one in the game Fnaf 4}  
"oh great why is he hugging me" Freddy said holding on to Percy's back with the rest of the plushes 'good thing I srunk them back down well exept for the new one  
"We should have fun tonight" Plushtrap said laughing with a crazy light to his eye's  
"yeah but first" Percy said before he put his hand on his brother's head thinking to wake him up only to be sucked into his dream  
 **"this could work"** Nightmare said "okay everyone spread out wait until I start the song" Percy said then he watched as Chica went to the right door while Bonnie went to the left Foxy went into the closet and Freddy got on the bed then Percy dragged his brother's mind self in front of him at the foot of his bed  
"what what's going on" Vincent asked before seeing who was right in front of him then he noticed the dried tear streak's and how he carried the two toy's Nightmare was holding onto Percy around the neck while Fredbear was being carried by him and all three were glareing at Vincent  
"what Percy but your in the hospital" Vincent said backing up  
"oh no I woke up at the resturant only to be told that I'm dead" Percy said walking up to his brother no longer wispering or stuttering  
"but no your alive the last time I saw you at the hospital" Vincent said leaning against the bed this caused Percy to stop  
"well either way I'm outside my body while I'm out I might as well get some payback" Percy said letting Nightmare turn his eye's black  
 **"now then any last words before your nightmare** " Percy asked grinning  
"you you aren't going to do nothing becouse I'm the one on top not you" Vincent yelled standing taller and leaning toward Percy  
"true but you can't escape me" Percy said quitly leaning in then the clock chimed  
"and this this is just the beging"Percy yelled before the song started up  
{the song is better in the video but still read the end} {the song is You can't escape me by Los Hermano Yendas} Foxy Plushy  
I'm lurking in your closet Never seen the likes before animatronic Bodies Breathing Lurking at your door We've come to Terrorise you broken bodies with a score well never really give up your fate is sealed for sure  
Bonnie plushy  
The nights not over yet you can't escape me you really can't forget you can't escape me  
Chica plushy  
the Party just begun you can't escape me you can try that just makes things more fun  
Freddy plushy  
The nights not over yet you can't escape me you really can't forget you can't escape me  
Foxy nightmare  
the Party just begun you can't escape me you can try that just makes things more fun  
Bonnie nightmare  
Our looks has changed a little hidden monsters in the mask  
Chica nightmare  
Reaction Terrifiying slowly let the hours pass  
Freddy nightmare  
there is no running from us your life's within our grasp  
Foxy nightmare  
no longer have a safe place this night will be your last  
Plushtrap  
The nights not over yet you can't escape me you really can't forget you can't escape me  
Fredbear Plushy  
 _the Party just begun you can't escape me you can try that just makes things more fun_  
Nightmare Plushy  
 **The nights not over yet you can't escape me you really can't forget you can't escape me**  
Nightmare Fredbear  
the Party just begun you can't escape me you can try that just makes things more fun  
memmory  
Let me go Please Please no I don't wanna die I don't wanna go there! Let me go  
"stop it stop it" Vincent yelled holding his ears while the animatronic's surronded him  
Percy/Fredbear  
 _The nights not over yet you can't escape me you really can't forget you can't escape me_  
Percy/Nightmare  
 **the Party just begun you can't escape me you can try that just makes things more fun**  
Percy/Fredbear/Nightmare  
 **you can't escape me you can't escape me you can't escape me**  
Percy  
then while the nightmare's have fun playing there game giving Vincent a flashlight Percy left to Plushtrap's hallway and was about to leave the dream until he spotted something at the corner of his eye it was a box  
Oh please let me go afar this place where darkness grows Behind the closet door.. They'll be coming... Back for more  
Percy bends down and open's the box barly caring about the two gold lock's on it inside is a pure white Freddy mask  
Oh please let me go afar this place where darkness grows Behind the closet door.. They'll be coming...  
Back  
for  
more  
Percy put's on the Freddy mask and leaves with all the nightmare's - the next day Percy wakes up in a hospital bed when he looked around he was surprised to see a new backpack near the bed as well as the fact that both Nightmare and Fredbear were right beside him on the bed 'so it wasn't a dream then' Percy thought smirking  
 **"nope and me and the rest of the plushy's well probly be playing that game some more"** Nightmare said looking at Percy _" I don't see why you guy's would do that I think Vincent had enough punishment"_ Fredbear said causing Nightmare to roll his eye's  
"enough you two we well not be messing with Vincent anymore mostly becouse I doubt if I can do what I did again" Percy said looking at his hands and causing Fredbear and Nightmare to look down  
"oh you can do it again infact you can even bring the nightmare's into the real world now" a voice said from the door causing Percy to look up only to find a smirking Hades at the door "wait but I'm alive" Percy said/asked looking at himself this just caused Hades to go sheepish  
"hum yes and no" Hades said walking forward and seating at the edge of Percy's bed  
"I don't really know what happened this has never happened in Greek history but you somehow turned your self undead and Immortall" Hades said causing the three of them to shoot there head's up  
 ** _"what"_** the three of them yelled  
"yes you see the fate's" here Hades stopped to see if Percy knew what he was talking about and upon getting a nod in return continued  
"cut your string you should by all right's be dead but today when they went to dauble check it they found something strange" Hades said pulling out a little string out of his pocket it looked like it had been cut but then tighed back together but it was two diffrent color's a light Green and a dark Green  
"in other words your two friends here saved your life and condimed it to imortality" Hades said pointing at the two plushes on Percy's bed  
"well what now" Percy asked looking at Hades then at his two plushys  
"well now you well be coming to live with me I might have some mission's that might fit your ability's and I can train you to fight beside's if your going to be stuck as a five year old for ever your going to need the shadow's on your side" Hades said smirking this only caused Percy to nod with a smile "good then put this on after all you might want to keep those bite marks hidden" Hades said handing Percy something wraped in paper when Percy ripped the Paper of he instantly put what was in it on then with his white Freddy mask on him and Hades shadow traveled out of the Hospital never to be seen again well until Percy goes to find a lightning bolt that is

for the next part go to s/12140213/1/Percyfredbearnightmare-and-the-Lightning-thief


End file.
